I Love You
by SVUchik18
Summary: Just a short EO romance. Rated M for later chapters. Might only make this one a few...depends on the reviews. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love You 

Summary: Just a short bit of EO fluff. Enjoy. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the S.V.U. characters, I just wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia was sitting on her couch reading the newspaper when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open," she called. Elliot walked into her living room, smiling mischievously at her.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Love your outfit, Liv."

Olivia looked down at herself. She was wearing short shorts and a tight-fitting tank top that showed off her slim waist. Liv brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled back at him.

He came over and put his arms around her waist, drawing her to him. Liv put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly, Elliot kissed Liv. Her breath hitched in her throat and kissed him back. Their tongues dueled for control. Elliot's hands went to her waist and her hands ran through her hair.

They pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"Do you want something to drink?" Liv asked.

"Yeah." Elliot replied, going to sit down on the couch. Olivia went into the kitchen and got two bottles of Bud Light and popped a bag of popcorn. She sat down on the couch and handed El one of the bottles.

She stared right at El and asked him, "When are we going to tell the others that we are dating?"

"I don't know. I mean, Cragen might not mind if it doesn't interfere with the job, and I know Munch and Fin are taking out bets about us with Novak."

"Why don't we tell tomorrow?" Liv suggested.

"OK, we'll tell him tomorrow."

Liv set down her beer and sat down softly on El's lap. She took his beer out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. She started kissing him gently at first, then harder and harder.

They both pulled away gasping. El looked at Liv then picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

TBC

* * *

Please R&R. I'll keep on writing if I get 5 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Now, here is chapter 2

I don't own SVU characters.

* * *

El laid Liv down on her bed and started kissing her. He ran his hand over her toned stomach and hips. She arched into his hand, wanting more contact. He slid off her shirt and ran his hands over her bra-covered breasts. She moaned into his mouth, which was still kissing her.

Liv pushed El off of her and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. When she finally got it off, he pulled off her pants then slid off his own. She pulled him to her and started kissing him as he reached around her and unhooked her bra. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, teasing one with his mouth, while rubbing and toying with the other one. He pulled her panties down slowly, and rubbed her clit with one finger.

Liv trailed her hands down his back, stopping at his boxers. She pulled them off, and started to rub his member. He gasped and stopped playing with her breasts. He pulled her hands away, and before he entered her, he asked her,

"Are you sure you want this?"

Oh, God yes, El! I want this so bad!"

So, Elliot slid his rock-hard member into her. He made long, smooth strokes, making her moan. As she neared her climax, he made short, fast strokes, intending to bring them both over at the same time.

They cried out together as their orgasms crashed. El rolled off of Liv and laid down next to her.

"Wow," she said. "That was the best sex I've had."

"Thanks," he replied, kissing her. "But it's not over yet."

El positioned himself so that he was between her legs, He licked her, hearing her breath hitch, played with her center, making her maon and writhe in ectasy. As her second orgasm overtook her, she arched her hips up off the bed inot his mouth. He smiled as her licked her up.

He sat up and kissed her. Liv could still taste herself on his mouth. She smiled as they snuggled under the covers together.

"We should definately do that more often," Liv said.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

I love you, too, Elliot Stabler."

* * *

TBC? R&R and maybe.

I'd like to thank all of you people who reviewed. I couldn't finish this without your suggestions.


End file.
